Flicks Theaters
'Flicks Theaters '''was a former Saturday weekend programming block on the American subscription network JeremyWorks Channel. It was broadcast every Saturday and Sunday night. It was launched on February 22, 2003 with the first movie to air was ''Quest for Camelot. The block featured animated theatrical feature films, animated made-for-TV feature films, animated direct-to-video/DVD films, films made for JeremyWorks, and live-action films. Some of the films on the block had to be edited for content in order to be aired and in some rare cases were left uncut. To date, Flicks Theaters is the only programming block using the JeremyWorks name to air TV-14 programming. The block was discontinued after a Sunday airing of The Lego Movie on November 24, 2017. Despite this, movies are still shown on the network, but without the Flicks Theaters branding. History Origins Coming soon! Programming (during the block's run) * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (edited for content) * The Adventures in Medieval: The Beginning * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle * The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl * The Alaina Gleen Movie * All Dogs Go to Heaven * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 * Alternate Reality * Alternate Reality 2 * Alternate Reality: The Lost Dimensions * Animals Story * An American Tail * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West * The Amazing Spider-Man * Anastasia * Antz * Are We Done Yet? * Are We There Yet? * Arlene: The Story Begins * Arlene: The Second Part * Arlene: The Rise of Good & Evil * Arlene: The Final Part * Astro Boy * Austin Powers in Goldmember * Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery * Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me * Balto * Balto II: Wolf Quest * Balto III: Wings of Change * Barnyard * Batman Returns (edited for content) * Bee Movie * Cartoon World: The Movie * Cartoon World: The Movie 2 * Cats Don't Dance * Chicken Run * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * Curious George * Despicable Me * Despicable Me 2 * Diary of a Mad Black Woman (heavily edited for content) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid * Digimon: The Movie * FernGully: The Last Rainforest * Future DX * Gnomeo and Juliet * Greenwoods * Go City! * Happily N'Ever After * Hop * Hotel Transylvania * The Hunger Games * Ice Age * Ice Age: The Meltdown * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Ice Age: Continental Drift * Iron Man * Iron Man 2 (edited for content) * Iron Man 3 (edited for content) * Jeremy: Game Discover * JeremyToons: The Movie * JeremyToons 2 * Jonah: A Veggietales Movie * Jumanji * Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda 2 * The Lego Movie * The Love Tales: A Romeo and Juliet Story * The Legend Ninja Warrior * The Legend Ninja Warrior: The Second Chapter * The Legend Ninja Warrior: The Rise of Lord * The Legend Ninja Warrior: The Chronicles of the Lost Destiny * The Legend Ninja Warrior: The Final Chapter * Legend of the Wicked Witch * Life of Teenagers * Little Mattie: The Movie * Little Mattie * The Lorax * Lucky & Master * Madagascar * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Men in Black (edited for content) * The Missing Riddle * Mrs. Doubtfire * Natalia's Story * Nathalie's Family * Objects * Objects Island * Objects: Time Warped * Olivia's Life * Open Season * Open Season 2 * Open Season 3 * Over the Hedge * Paint! * Paint! 2 * Paint!: Color Forever * The Pebble and the Penguin * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie * Pokémon: The First Movie * Princess and Prince Adventures * The Princess and the Pauper * Puffy * Quest for Camelot * The Return of the Objects * The Road to El Dorado * Robots * Robot West: The Final Showdown * The School Teen Movie * Small Soliders * Shorts * Shark Tale * Shrek * Shrek 2 * Shrek the Third * The Simpsons Movie * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas * Space Jam * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron * Spider-Man * Spider-Man 2 * Spider-Man 3 * The SpongeBob SqaurePants Movie * Spy Kids * Stuart Little * Stuart Little 2 * The Tale of Despereaux * Tales of the Journey * Tales of the Journey: The Mythical Woods * Twin, Duo, and Two * The Twisted Tales of Classic * The Wrath of Magic Girl * TMNT * X-Men (edited for content) * Zathura Category:Block